Second Chances at Life
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: 5yrs since the war and things have changed for four people. One of them a Slytherin. But on one faithful Halloween night things change even more for them and it is the start of a very bumpy ride for all of them. AU!


_**A/N: I got the plot idea for this story from Jlbrew27 & Snapegirlkmf from their story **UnVeiled. I have asked them for permission to use the idea and they have given to it me! I hope you all enjoy this story! **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ƛ2003, 5yrs since the Battle of Hogwartsƛ<strong>_

Lying on the table exam table as the Healer murmured the spell that acted like a muggle ultra sound he frowns when he can't find a heartbeat. He moves it around a bit but still can't find it. He sighs and looks over at the two anxious parents and he shakes his head. Both the parents sigh and nod solemnly understanding the unspoken. They had miscarried…again. This was their second miscarriage along with one still born in two years. Ever since the end of the war they realized that they belonged together even though he was a Slytherin and she was Gryffindor. He realized that as long as you love the person for who they are that's the only important thing, not the mistakes they made, blood status, or anything. You just had to love them for them.

"I'm sorry." The Healer says.

"Thank you." She said softly as she sat up then slide off the exam table as they headed out.

Arriving home to their quant little cottage in Godric's Hallow just a few houses down from the Potter's she goes and lies upstairs in bed to grieve. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair and leans against the wall. The both of them had wanted children but they kept miscarrying. It was Halloween and the magic in the air was strong so they all tried to keep using magic to a minimum. They would be joining the Potter's later in the cemetery to visit James and Lily Potter and Severus who was buried next to Lily as he and his wife thought he would appreciate it as he wasn't only his god father but his father-in-law as they had gotten married a year after the war.

He looks up as someone knocks on the door and he goes and opens it seeing Ginny Potter there with Harry. She gets a good look at his face and sees the tear streaks and red puffy eyes.

"Oh no. Again?" she asks softly.

"Yea. She's devastated. She's upstairs."

"Bloody hell. I wouldn't even wish any of this on anyone especially you two, especially what happened to you guys our last few years at Hogwarts." Consoles Harry.

"Thanks Potter."

Harry nods as they head into the kitchen to get some tea and something to eat. They all sit in the kitchen in silence none of them not really knowing what to say. It was difficult enough but the third time seemed even worse than the first two.

_**ƛCemeteryƛ**_

Heading over to the three graves he pulls her close as she sniffles. He knew this was hard every year for her but he saw that it got easier for her as well each time they came. He would often find her out here on his birthday and on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.

They all stand there for a while paying their respects for a while before a cool breeze picks up and they all head home promising to do dinner one night together.

"I'm going to head to bed." She said as soon as they got home.

"Alright sleep well. I'll be up soon. I just have some paperwork to finish up for Donaldson then I'll be up."

She nods and heads upstairs then climbing into bed. He heads into his home office and gets to work on the paperwork that Donaldson shoved at him right before he left work the previous day. He leans back in his seat and nods off.

Shortly before midnight a loud swirling noise and banging noise woke him up scaring him half to death. He hears the alarms going off that someone entered the wards without him or his wife. He grabs his wand from the desk and goes out into the living room seeing a young boy about eight standing there nude and shivering.

"Hey there buddy, are you lost? What happened to your clothes and how did you get in here?" he said gently as to not to scare the boy.

The little boy had short black shaggy greasy looking hair and he was looking around the room nervously. Draco frowned. He looked so familiar to him. He just couldn't place it of where he knew the boy he just looked so bloody familiar it was driving him crazy.

"I'm not lost you imbecile, no I'm not lost! Do you not recognize me! I'm your bloody uncle! I've known you since you were a baby and taught you for seven years at Hogwarts!"

"UNCLE!" he said his eyes going wide.

"Yes you imbecile!"

"Bloody hell! I must be hallucinating or just beyond stressed from yet another miscarriage." He mutters dropping back into his seat as the bell rang.

He got up and answered the door to find Harry and Ginny standing there with two ginger haired children and one black haired child who had the same messy untamable hair Harry did and they all looked about the same age as the greasy haired boy.

"You two as well?"

"Yea, scared the bloody hell out of me. But apparently they were thrown back into the world as they have unfinished business in the world or regrets. I believe I know my mum's but the other two I have no idea." He said as the young greasy haired boy came up.

The little ginger haired girls eyes light up and she smiles while the messy black haired boy and the other ginger haired boy just stand there feeling awkward slightly.

"SEVVY!" she squeals and runs over to him and hugs him deathly tight.

"Oi, Lily Pad! Need to breath!" the greasy haired boy says struggling to breath.

She pulls back giggling blushing.

"Sorry." He nods and hugs his long time friend.

"Come on in we need to discuss this."

"Does she know?" Ginny asks.

"No and until we have this completely figured out I'm not telling her. She's had enough stress on her body and disappointment enough for a while. If this blows up later it's going to kill her to lose him again. It took me months to get her to recover from losing him once; I don't want to watch her go through that again."

"I am right here!" Severus pouts.

"Sorry." He winces.

"Now what did you mean enough stress?"

Draco sighs and just shakes his head. He didn't want to talk about it. It still hurt too much. Their first pregnancy was really difficult and the baby had been a still born. It had been a girl they name Arianna Rose. She had, had the classic blonde hair from her father but her mother's mocha skin tone as her mother was half Cuban from her mother. She had her grandfathers onyx eyes as well. The infant had only lived for a few hours as she had a heart condition that the Healers couldn't fix magically. Then after that they had tried again and she miscarried the first time when she was three months into the pregnancy and now this time she was four months into the pregnancy.

Harry watches as he walks away and he looks at the five year old Severus.

"They've had a really hard time conceiving. They carried to term but…but…they baby only lived for a few hours. She had a heart condition that the Healers couldn't repair. She died in his arms. They've been trying since but the last two times they miscarried. Today was their second miscarry."

Severus nods and watches as Harry followed his nephew into the study.

"Hey, you okay?" asks Harry.

"I guess. I mean I've heard of this before but it's really old magic. It only happens every time century and only after times of hardship." He said absently rubbing his left forearm.

"What does it mean though?" ponders Harry.

"It means that they've gotten a second chance at their lives. Usually they either have unfinished business, or even regrets. I mean I think my mum's is not forgiving Severus for what happened their fifth year but my dad's I have no idea and you'd have to talk to Gin about Fred's."

"Wait! That other ginger is Weasley!"

"Yea." Harry nods.

"So what could Severus' unfinished business or regret be?" the other man asks as he paces.

"No idea but whatever it is it must be significant enough for him to be sent back. Merlin, I hope this is real because if she finds out about this and then it turns out that it's just the effect of the magic being incredibly strong tonight its going to kill her again. You saw what she looked like. I don't want her going back to that. We've already lost three children this would just make it worse. I mean Ari, it wasn't fair for her. Just living a few hours then dying. That fucked her up to the point where I was worried I would have to put her in St. Mungo's for good."

"I know. How about this, Gin and I take Sev until I can talk to Hermione and Kingsley tomorrow to find out what's going on and then if all this really is real and happening we tell her and explain everything to her. I mean it would also be good for them to adjust being all together and hopefully my dad and Severus can bury the hatchet. I mean they still have their memories from their previous lives so that's a sign. They also look to be about eight so I guess we need to contact McGonagall to see what we can do."

"Thanks Potter." He sighs.

"Not a problem. We should get going its late and the k…well they need to get to bed since they're so young." Harry says.

"Yea."

The two men head out of the room and into the living room where Ginny was with Lily, James, Fred and Severus were all playing a game of exploding snap.

"Okay we're gonna go and head home and get all of you to bed since it's late. Severus you're going to come with us until we figure all of this out."

"No." he says stubbornly.

"Severus, go. We can't afford her finding out right now. Everything that's happened the last two years and today has her really fragile right now so until we figure out what the heck is going on here you have to go."

"Fine, but don't expect me to get along with Potter. James that is." He said glaring at the messy haired boy.

"That is what we're hoping this helps with is getting you two to get along properly."

"Not happening."

"Yes, it will. We can't afford bouts of accidental magic, its Halloween and magic is strong in the air tonight, more than usual." Harry explained pausing for a moment his brow furring before continuing, "So you two need to behave or you will get swatted." Harry says.

"Fine." Both boys mumble.

"Good to know."

After everyone bids each other goodnight the Potter's and the four previously deceased adults, now come back as children leave for the evening after the other man had gotten some of his old clothing out from the attic and given them to Severus.


End file.
